In general, a construction machine of a hydraulic excavator, a wheel loader, a hydraulic crane or the like is configured of various components, and some of the components are replaceable components (maintenance target components) requiring replacement at the time of coming to the end of their life.
For example, the replaceable components of the hydraulic excavator are shown as follows. That is, an example of the replaceable components may include an arm and a bucket that configure a working device, connecting pins that connects them, bushes (bearing tubes) that support the connecting pins, grease that lubricates the connecting pins and the bushes, a bucket stopper, transmission oil for a revolving device, a transmission seal for a traveling device, revolving bearings (revolving wheels), grease for a revolving device, transmission oil for a traveling device, a transmission seal for a traveling device, traveling hydraulic motors, traveling rollers, crawlers, shoes of the crawlers, engine oil, an engine oil filter, an air filter, hydraulic oil, a hydraulic oil filter (oil filter), a hydraulic hose and the like.
In regard to these replaceable components, a replacement time (use enable period or durable period) is equally set for each of the replaceable components), and upon coming to the replacement time, the replaceable component is replaced by a new component in a maintenance factory (service factory) for inspection, repair, maintenance and the like of the construction machine. However, the replacement time of the replaceable components is equally set, the replacement is possibly performed regardless of a remaining time of the life.
On the other hand, Patent Document 1 describes a management system in a construction machine that individually predicts (calculates) a replacement time of each of the replaceable components for each one of the construction machines 1 (for example, for each one of hydraulic excavators 1). The management system predicts the replacement time of each of the replaceable components based upon operating information (a pilot pressure, a pump pressure, a hydraulic oil temperature, an engine operating time, and an engine rotational speed) and replaceable component information (replaceable component names and replacement dates) of the construction machine until the present time